


Overtime Goal

by Anonymous



Series: Point Problems [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post game sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Geno’s waiting for him in his suit in the hallway as the team comes off the ice and he pulls him to the side.





	Overtime Goal

Geno’s waiting for him in his suit in the hallway as the team comes off the ice and he pulls him to the side. He tells him he’ll see him at home and Sid already knows he means Sid’s house because they spend so much time there. Geno has a key and a toothbrush and that toothpaste he likes because he says Sid’s is way too minty. 

Sid has tea at his cabinets and the Gatorade Geno likes in his fridge and yesterday Sid grabbed Geno’s sweatshirt and walked around with a 71 on his chest for hours before he realized it. 

Geno’s car is in parked in the drive and the lights are on in the house. 

He expecting to be jumped in the front hallway. 

They’ve never actually made it to the bedroom. After his two goal game against Tampa they managed to make it to the couch but ultimately ended up on the floor in front of the couch. They don’t have rug-burns but sweaty skin against hardwood doesn’t feel much better. 

Geno is in the kitchen drinking the Gatorade he likes. He has his suit jacket off and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and Sid’s not sure what’s going on. 

He’d usually be halfway to coming right now. 

“Everything okay?”

Geno nods and pulls the bottle away from his mouth. 

His lips are fruit punch red. 

He doesn’t say anything as he sets the bottle down and stalks over to Sid and having sex in the kitchen isn’t something Sid ever really considered but he’d make an exception for Geno and the way he’s looking, dark eyes, red lips, strong forearms, right now. 

But Geno just reaches for his hand and laces their fingers together and keeps walking. 

Sid trips over his feet trying to keep up with Sid’s long legs as he leads them up the stairs and down the hall to Sid’s room. 

He puts his hands on Sid’s shoulders and eases him down to the edge of the bed then dips down to his knees and Sid finally sighs in relief because this is something he knows. 

He tries to put his hands on the back of Geno’s head- not to push, just to hold, but Geno shakes his hands away and when Sid starts to protect he kisses him to keep him quiet. 

Geno takes his shoes off and then his socks then loops his tie over his head. 

Every time Sid starts to whine at him to hurry it up or tries to get his hands on Geno’s skin Geno kisses him and whispers at him to slow down. 

“How much slower can you go,” Sid asks and Geno smirks as he unbuttons Sid’s shirt and slides it off his shoulder. He presses his smile into the inside of Sid’s wrists and Sid bites his bottom lip. 

“Up,” he says and it takes a second for Sid to figure out what he means but then he’s scrambling up the bed and waiting for Geno to join him. 

Geno’s slow to do that too. 

He finally braces his hand on Sid’s bent knee and leans over him but does nothing more. Just hovers over him watching Sid squirm beneath him. 

“Geno. C’mon. Please.”

“Flyers the worst, Sid,” he says as he lowers himself down between Sid’s thighs and kisses the base of his throat then drags his mouth down over his heart. 

He has to be able to be able to feel it beating wildly against his lips. 

“Overtime goal. Best goal.”

Sid flexes his fingers in the sheets, too afraid to touch him because he’ll slow things down even more. 

“Should get whatever you want for that.” He presses a kiss to the skin right above the band of his boxers and looks up. “What do you want?”

Sid lifts his hands off the bed and cautiously tugs at Geno’s shirt and then Geno’s moving off of him and stripping down at the foot of the bed. 

He’s infuriating as he folds his pants and his shirt taking more care with them now than he does when he folds them fresh from the dryer. 

“Jesus, Geno, c’mon, please.”

Geno moves up Sid’s body in one fluid motion and presses their foreheads together.

He doesn’t move as he works Sid open or slides inside. He rolls his hips against Sid’s and hitches Sid’s leg up further with his hand tucked behind his knee and his lips pressed against his, swallowing down his moans and cries. 

Geno knows when Sid’s close without Sid having to say anything and pulls back just enough to watch his face fall apart. 

He shuts his eyes and Geno kisses his cheeks and his forehead and whispers “open, I want to see you,” and Sid’s eyelashes flutter against Geno’s skin as he comes with Geno’s hand bumping against his own between them. 

Geno comes a few moments later mumbling a stream of words against his lips. 

Sid hears his name and _love you_ and _beautiful_ over and over again until Geno is boneless and sweaty and shifting onto his side next to him. 

He still has his face pressed into the crook of Sid’s neck and his lips are still moving against his skin.

“I can’t hear you,” Sid says as he pats his hand against Geno’s back and Geno lifts his head. 

“Love you,” he says. “Proud of you.”

Sid hears that loud and clear. 


End file.
